


What If One Shots

by SkySophes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01 e52 The Return, Episode: s02 e05 Sworn to the Sword, Episode: s02 e24 Message Received, Gen, How Do I Tag, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySophes/pseuds/SkySophes
Summary: A bunch of What If One Shots.





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic I post online :D  
My friend and I read over the fics but we both are still learning english, if you find any mistakes please let me know :D  
Sorry if anything seems out of character, I hope you can enjoy this anyways :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Greg never told Steven that the gems needed Roses shield (Steven never returned to beach city)

After Steven left with Greg and the rest of the citizens of Beach City, the Crystal Gems tried various things to stop the Hand Ship. Until now nothing worked. They tried it again with the laser light Cannons, but nothing stopped the incoming ship.  
After that, Opal tried it with her bow, but to no avail.  
The Ship increased the speed and was almost there.

"At least Steven's save." said Garnet. They watched as the Ship landet infront of them and three Gems came out.  
"That's them, alright." said the Peridot as she stepped forward, "They're the ones that keep breaking my machines."  
A tall Gem stepped up beside her and looked at Garnet and Opal, "This is it?"  
The Peridot turned to the taller Gem, "Jasper, they keep interfering with my work." The Jasper groaned as she came nearer to them, "Loosk like another waste of my time." She turned around and grabbed Lapis Lazuli, who was further back.  
"This is their base?" Jasper asked Lapis. "Yes..."

Garnet took a fighting stance, "You need to leave immediately." Opal readied her bow, "It'd be better for everyone if you leave. Now."  
The three Homeworld Gems jumped down on the beach, "Neither of you saw Rose Quartz? What a shame. I hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground." said Jasper, to which the two fusions only grunted.  
"But this is all that's left of her army?" Jasper inspected Opal and Garnet, "Two shameless displays?"

Jasper started to head back to the ship, "You don't need me for this, just blast them with the ship."  
The Peridot grunted and pulled out a display, "Fine."

The Hand Ship started to go up and point at the two gems. The Peridot typed something on the display and a giant beam started to form. Without any other options, Garnet and Opal ran.  
The beam shot and hit the temple together with Stevens house.  
Opal unfused behind a rock and Pearl and Amethyst drew their weapons.

The Jasper turned back and grunted. "You can't even blow two fusions up? Looks like you need me for this afterall."  
She summoned a helmet and got ready for the fight.  
Pearl and Amethyst looked at Garnet, who nodded and together they started an attack.

Jasper blocked all their attacks until suddenly chains made out of water took her down.  
Behind her, she saw that Peridot was already poofed.  
"You traitor!" While Jasper was distracted, Garnet made the final blow and poofed Jasper.

"Thanks. For your help." said Garnet. Pearl and Amethyst bubbled Jasper and Peridot and looked back to the now destroyed house. "We have a lot of cleaning to do." said Pearl, to which Amethyst groaned.  
"What do we do with the ship?" asked Amethyst, "We can't just leave it there, can we?"  
Garnet shook her head, "We have to destroy it, and move the parts somewhere save." 

"I did this for Steven by the way. Not for you." said Lapis. "But... maybe I can help here too... Homeworld was... different than I remember... I don't belong there anymore, but I don't think I belong here either."  
Garnet nodded, "You can find a place somewhere where you feel at home, but for now, we need to clean up this mess."


	2. Message Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If Peridot never lied to Yellow Diamond in "Message Received" ?

While the Crystal Gems were still beating up Peridots Robot, Steven saw her crawling out of one arm.  
"You're not getting away with it" He said as he jumped of Garnets back and sprinted towards Peridot, who already took the communicator. "I trusted you!" He grabbed her from behind in an grib that was similar to a hug.

Peridot tried to struggle out of his grib, but he hold her too tight, "I spent all that time bonding and hoping and caring about you."  
They fell to the ground and Peridot got her arm out of his grib, "You don't get it either!" Steven tried to grab the communicator but Peridot held it away from him, "This is your whole problem! Your emotions rule out reason! I will do what has to be done!" Peridot managed to activate the communicator.

Steven stepped back as Peridot started to giggle, "She'll sort this out."  
The communicator started to fly up.  
Garnet grabbed Steven and pulled him behind the Robot.

The communicator activated and a yellow screen started to form.  
As it was finished, a Yellow Pearl appeard on the screen, "This is the Yellow Diamond control room. Who authorized you to make this call?" 

Peridot shrunk back, "No one... b-but it's an emergancy!"  
"That's no excuse to use the direct Diamond communication channel." The Pearl was interrupted by a voice from the background, "Pearl?"  
"Yes my Diamond?" answered the Pearl, "Why is there someone on the Diamond Line?" the voice asked.  
"I don't know!" the Pearl started to sweat nervously, "I was just about to tell her that--"  
The Pearl was again interrupted by the voice, "I'll take it from here."  
A giant Hand took the communicator and showed Yellow Diamond sitting on a throne like chair, looking at other screens rather than at Peridot.

"My Diamond, Peridot reporting in." Peridot made the Diamond Symbol with her arms. "Which Peridot?" asked Yellow Diamond, still not looking at her.  
"Facet 2F5L cut 5XG. I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and--"  
Yellow Diamond interrupted her with a hand sign, "This says you're behind schedule on your mission to..." she stopped and slowly turned her head, "How is... the earth?"

"It's full of life and resources, the humans managed to make a civil life system."  
Peridot started to calm down, but still sweat.  
"Organic life... and where is the Jasper I assigned you?" Yellow Diamond looked back to her screens, "And why aren't you calling from the ship?"

Peridot was silent for a few moments, "The ship was destroyed."  
Yellow Diamond looked at her, but her head was still turned towards her screens. "By whom?"  
Peridot glanced back at the robot, and decided to do the thing she was made for. "By the crystal gems."  
"The crystal gems were eliminated at the end of the war." said Yellow Diamond.

"Five of them survived..." mumbled Peridot, "They took me prisoner, but I managed to take the communicator from the Moon Base when we were there."  
Yellow Diamond turned her head back to Peridot, "Which Crystal Gems survived?"

Before Peridot could answer, the communicator was destroyed by a spear.  
Peridot looked back and saw that the gems stood up and decided to take action.  
"I thought you wanted to live here... I thought you were happy!" said Steven, with a dissapointed look on his face. "But I guess you'll never forsake the gem you were made for afterall..."

Before Peridot could answer, she was poofed by Garnet. They bubbled her started heading back to the barn.  
"We can only hope that Yellow Diamond won't come for us..." said Pearl as they arrived.  
"Maybe she thinks that the Cluster will destroy us and won't bother showing up!" said Amethyst. 

In the back of the Barn was Steven with Peridots bubble.  
Garnet showed up beside him and placed a hand on his head, "Not everyone will change their opinions."  
Steven glanced up at Garnet, "Will Yellow Diamond come to get us?" he had a hint of fear in his voice, and Garnet thought for a moment. "There are many possibilities, but I don't think she will come. And when she does, we will beat her up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you find any mistakes let me know.


	3. Sworn to the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Pearl never doged Steven's and Connie's attack.

Steven didn't want this. He was so excited when Connie started taking Sword Fighting lessons with Pearl, but this had gone too far. After Garnet told him what Pearl did back in the war, he warped to the ruins, hoping he wasn't too late.  
When he ran into the fog, he hoped to find Connie.

Instead he was found by a Holo Pearl. Steven was ready to fight back if needed. The Holo Pearl was ready to strike, but a Sword cut right through her stomach.  
Connie was behind the Holgram Pearl, holding the sword.  
"Connie!" The Pearl disbanded into air and the sword it was holding fell to the ground. "Steven? What are you doing out here?" asked Connie. Steven ran to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Connie, I don't want you to do this anymore. Not alone." Connie shook her head, "No Steven, I understand now! Your legacy, your destiny, you are everything! And I... I am nothing. But I can do this for you! I can give you my service!"

Now Steven shook his head, "No, I don't want you to!"  
He didn't notice the Holo Pearl behind him, "Steven, I'm doing this for you!" Connie took Steven to the ground and jumped over him to finish the Hologram of.  
"I need to be able to protect you!"

Now Connie didn't notice the Hologram behind her, "But if you're the one protecting me..." Steven ran towards her and summond a shield "then who's the one protecting you?"  
The Holo Pearl hit the shield and disbanded at the impact.  
"Some day soon we might be fighting some really bad guys..." Steven turned back to Connie, "And when that day comes, I wanna fight with you, together." He held out a hand for her, "So please, won't you share this Jam with me?"

Connie took his hand and stood up just as Steven held his shield up to block an attack from four Holo Pearls.  
"This is much easier." Said Connie.  
"That's the idea." Steven summond a bubble around them and threw the Holograms off.  
"No matter what comes, we do this together!"

"Steven!" the fog cleared and Pearl became visible, "Steven don't interfere she need to take me on herself." She took a sword that was beside her.  
"Why? We're a team! She's the strawberry..." "and he's the biscuit!"  
"And that makes us," "Jam" "Buds"  
They took turns speaking that sentence, and Pearl was confused for a second.

Steven and Connie started to sprint towards Pearl, ready to fight together.  
Pearl blocked all of Connies attacks, but one of her attacks was blocked by Steven.  
In the second were Pearl was shocked, Connie slid behind her.  
Both, Steven and Connie started to attack her.

Still slightly overwhelmd by all that just happend, she forgot to block.  
Both attacks hit her and she poofed on impact.

Connie and Steven stumbled to the ground, surprised that their attack worked.  
Steven looked back at saw what happend. "No no no no no! I didn't want to hurt her!" He ran towards her Gem and checked it for cracks. Everything seemed okay.  
Connie was now up too, and looked at Steven, "What happend? Where is Pearl?"

Steven showed her Pearl's Gem. "Don't worry, she is okay." said Steven, "When they are hurt really bad they poof and recover in their Gem stone..."

Connie sat down beside Steven, "I... I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. She'll be okay."  
Together they warped back to the Temple, where Garnet and Amethyst sat at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Ste-man, everything okay? Where's P?" asked Amethyst when she noticed that Pearl wasn't with them.  
He showed her Pearls Gem and started to explain what happend. 

"Don't beat yourself up kiddos, it wasn't your fault." said Amethyst as she noticed the guilty looks on the kids.  
After Connie left, Steven layed Pearl into the basked he put her in last time. 

**One week later**

Connie was over today to help Steven with the house cleaning. She wanted to help him with that since she was part of what happend too. "How long will it take her to come back?" Connie asked suddenly. "Last time it took her two weeks. It's different everytime though... but Pearl usually takes the longes."

Just after he said that, Pearl's Gem began to fly up and glow. "Nevermind she's coming back." said Steven as he and Connie walked towards the flying Gem.  
Pearl's outfit didn't change, but her hair was slightly pinker than before.

When she landed she was directly engulfed in a hug by Steven. "I'm sorry! We didn't mean to poof you!"  
"Steven, I'm okay... if anything... I should be sorry." said Pearl as she couched down to look Steven into his eyes. She wiped a few tears of his face.  
"I took it too far with the training... I see that now. You two make a great team."

Connie stayed back and watched the reunion, happy that everything was okay.  
"We can continue the training, if you want." said Pearl, "Both of you, this time. As a team."

Steven smiled, "I would like that." "Me too." answered Connie with a smile.  
Steven held his arm out, and Connie joined the group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes let me know.


End file.
